Voideye's random ideas
by Voideye911
Summary: Just many random ideas be it ocs, items, powers, and more for you to use or get inspired by
1. Ben 10 idea 1

Isn't it odd that malware was the only mutant mechamorph to appear after azmuth turns off the helix what if there was at least one more mutant mechamorph an oc it would be interesting to see how stories change because of it

potential options

1\. Malware is the oldest and secretly cares for his siblings even as a mentally unsound older brother

options for this

1\. malware's siblings loose hope so thats why malware attacks azmuth's lab

2\. The siblings believe in azmuth but malware doesn't and forces his siblings into the procedure creating a new cousin species of mechamorph

3\. One of malware's siblings absorbs schematics for the omnitrix, ulttimatrix, prototool, or even techadon robot( i would love to see these


	2. Pokemon idea 1

An artificial evolution of dittos made when a ditto comes in contact with an evolution stone and and ever stone at the same time evolved form can easily remember past forms ( apparently canon dittos easily forget past forms )and make chimeric forms using desired traits and abilities as needed

Appearance

Is a larger form of ditty that has transparent skin showing a black liquid with a red spherical core in its center of mass that glows when heavily emotional another form they tend to take is a form based on the most important person in there lives example if its there trainer they will take a form as if they are a younger sibling nerely always five years younger than said trainer unless the trainer is to young for that to be possible

Pro's

1\. Can form custom pokemon with desired abilities, traits, and skills(a one pokemon army)

2\. This pokemon can have an infinite number of uses in the world

3\. Can potentially use up to 10 pokemon forms at once

4\. Can use more than two types at once

5\. They have a remarkable ability to learn human speach

Con's

1\. Can only use three pokemon forms at ounce and has to have rigorous training to use more same with pokemon types

2\. Can only use types that don't clash (no fire and ice type)unless it consumes evolution stones for each type it is trying to use along with an additional everstone per evolution stone which can get very pricey

3\. Sometimes other pokemon can be quite disturbed by and its transformations it leading it to sometimes being in various levels of depression and or antisocial behavior as an emotional defence mechanism


	3. Ben 10 idea 2

Alpha matrix

A more perfected and stable version of the ultimatrix with an alpha function where the alien species are evolved a 2nd time evolving to a monstrous level and an improved power source to support these transformations for extended period of times

Takes the form of a black organic metal that can bend and breath that extends to the elbow that is covered in organic hair thin wires that seem to pulse to a heartbeat over that is segmented bug like armor that gives it the appearance of a metallic bangle there is a guard on that back of the hand that has a holographic projector that helps show user's choices in forms under the guard is a black fingerless glove mand of the organic black metal

Other functions

1\. Armor- when user transforms the matrix can form armor perfectly suited to the alien and its skills, abilities, and current needs often times augmenting said skills and abilities

2\. Emotional stabilizer - matrix helps regulate emotions and ensures mental stability ( because the ultimatrix has proven to make users more violent and feral in the past)


	4. Fairy tail idea 1

Prism dragon

Front limbs are feathered wings with a single but large curved claw at the end the feathers shine in many colors and shade that change depending on what angle you are looking at it and how the light hits them the feathers themselves almost like like they are made of crystal the dragon walks on raptor like hind lungs the tail is extra long for balance with a fan of feathers at the end the body has metalic scales that a more oil like color changing effect of the feathers while the underside is made of pearl white ridged scale plates the head is narrow coming closer to a point at the end with big forward facing eyes that look like a molten gold on the forehead is a single long horn that is made of a jagged glowing crystal

Abilities

Prism dragons can use any element they can imagine by refracting there magic like light on a prism and controlling which magic they channel  
Prism dragon slayers can copy the magic of others by consuming the magic and making a dragon version of it ( like eating wind blades and creating a more combat oriented sky dragon slayer magic and more) it doesn't mean they are instantly masters of that magic though they do have an easier time training in it  
They can also use any dragon slayer move of any element and can combine elements together to create a new element even if the elements conflict with each other ( fire + ice= freezing flames or light + shadows = dark light and more)  
Uses in story  
Natsu or someone else was raised by a prism dragon so they can use all elements instead of using the raised by the true/dethroned dragon king/queen plot while still adding some uniqueness to a story


	5. Pokemon idea 2

You now how we have service animals like service dogs for blind people but what about the pokemon world imagine

Chatot ( talking parrot pokemon) to help with reading and people with speech problems

Dog pokemon as service dog for blind people or people with PTSD

Humanoid pokemon to help the elderly or people with physical disabilities such as those wheelchairs bound and more


End file.
